otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
TimonaeFest
The Timonae RP Seminar was headed by player Xavin Carazz with help from administrators Brody, Kalouri, and Wik'ikik. Thanks also go to player Orandius Jaxx for his creation of the Timonae News Files. The Seminar attempted to establish a uniform canon for the race that has previously been shrouded in mystery. __TOC__ PART 1: The Meet and Greet SYNOPSIS: Current Timonae players offer a base description of what attracted them to the race as well as identifying some traits and qualities of their characters. This section is especially useful for new players looking to see what previous Timonae characters have been like. Xavin says, "Alright, let's kick this off! First off, my name is Xavin Carazz. As a new player at OtherSpace, I was immediately drawn to playing a Timonae character. They seemed to have a quality about him that made them certaintly non-human, in terms of ways and customs, but also carried a more humanoid quality than, say, an Odarite." Xavin says, "I think the best way for us to understand our race, is also to understand other Timonae characters currently dwelling in the game. Now, being sensitive to unknown IC information here, I'd like to ask each of you to speak a bit about your choice for a Timonae character, as well as giving us a brief description of the character." Xavin says, "Because Askeboz can't keep still, and is obviously bursting with excitement at this. He can go first." Askeboz clears throat. Xavin says, "Followed by Zaajika, Zhoraia, Lexxi, and Azzan (Zeke's soon-to-be alt.)" Ezekiel nods soundly. Zhoraia hides under the chairs ;=) Askeboz says, "I've actually got a bit over a year with Timonae experience. My first Timonae character popped up in the middle of the Sanctuary thing. She was your basic annoying, attractive, business-related type. Got bonded, got fidgetty, slept around. All that fun stuff. In the end, she was vaporized on La Terre. Bummer. This character, on the other hand, is about 70-years-old. He's lazy and tends to avoid direct conflict, though he does have a passive agressiveness the likes of which the world's never seen. Rather crude and lecherous too." Niesa says, "That's the truth." Zhoraia grins at the part about Yaz, and nods. Xavin says, "Have you found any difficulty Askeboz, in playing an older Timonae? Any problems you've experienced?" Askeboz says, "Not really. He's less than half way through his life, so you can still RP him like a young adult. He also tends to get upset when humans 1/3rd of his age try to boss him around. Luckily, he's a coward and will do what he's told. But I had some problems before. I used to have to hang out with Niesa. *shudder* But that's been handled. As for other IC conflicts... Humans are so uptight about nookie." Niesa gives Askeboz a withering look. Zhoraia chuckles... Xavin chuckles. "For reference, Askeboz and Niesa have a handful of logs on the website. The two characters are roleplayed solidly and really serve as a good base to look at when creating a Timonae character. My favorite is "Something Fishy." Xavin says, "Zaajika, you have the limelight." Zaajika says, "Well, there was two reasons why I choose to make a Timonae. First was the fact that they had the most interesting news file, in my opinion - it was easy to read and it was well written. Second, the race pleaded to the way I usually like to play a character - social, mischievous and outgoing - but still a bit mysterious if I would want to. And I really like the concept of 'Everything changes'. This character (which still isn't a feature, btw), is so far a bartender from some smaller town on Antimone (don't know enough yet to be sure if that's possible), who is almost annoyingly happy all the time and really doesn't take much things seriously. She's got itchy feet and has left home as soon as she reached adulthood, more or less. At first, I wanted to make her rather ignorant about other races, but I realize that Antimone really isn't the 'outback' planet, so I think that I will have to change that idea, since I got the feeling they have as much contact with alien races as most other planets. Considering it only takes 20 minutes to travel to other planets, I mean. Oh, and I quite intend to be a fortune teller, as well, even if that could be hard to RP, I guess:) I made a try to tell....uh... some russian guy's fortune yesterday, ICly. Was fun. Now, the problem is - I want to know *everything* about the Timonae before I write the background. Or, at least a bit more about their normal lives on their homeplanet. (Uhm, I prepared this a bit beforehand....)" Zaajika says, "And, where are the logs on the website?:)" Xavin says, "Excellent Zaajika, and that is certainly one of the goals of this seminar: to expound upon the basic canon we have. As for your comment about racial ignorance, I think that that would be a fine choice. Antimone is an independent planet and as such, interaction with other races will be severely limited, as opposed to say, Sanctuary. The logs can be found at http://www.otherspace.org Click on the Archives Tab." Zaajika says, "Ahh, found it... thankees" Xavin says, "A question for you as well: as a new Timonae, what was the most difficult thing you found in creating your character?" Zaajika says, "Hmmm... Well, since I've only made a bit-character so far, I think it was the description, really. But, it worked out pretty well. Personally, I had more problems with the stat/skill system, since I've never played in that system before:) To add to that, I found it almost impossible to write a background where I had to make up/guess how Antimone works and, how the race thinks... things like that. Although the news file about the race was informative about some things, it was lacking a lot in others." Zhoraia has to leave... But I send Nightwalker on my behalf. Nightwalker has arrived. You say, "Thanks Zaajika, hopefully we'll clear up those problems for you sometime during the course of this. Zhoraia, you're up. We're running late folks, so have your introduction poses ready." Brody says, "Don't feel like you have to rush for me :)" Nightwalker hides... "OK, For Zhora. I made her because I had the chance to play before with Thazz and Yazmar, which were interesting chars. Then, I wanted a fringe-type char, a hacker, and though that the idea of a psionic hacker was fun. And thus came Zhoraia to life. Niesa rolls a small piece of paper into a compact cylinder, then runs her tongue slowly along the outside edge before placing one end between her lips. "Who the hell said we were rushing for you, Brody?" Brody meeps Lexxi wonders if paper doesn't burn awfully fast You say, "Great, Lexxi then Azzan, Niesa, and Thazz." Lexxi says, "My last character rp'd extensivly with Tixxon. I adored him.. I adored his ability to rp. so when "I was thru mourning the loss of my character I decided to try Lex.. she is fashioned after the Romany. She survives as a fortune teller, pickpocket, whatever it takes, and is mostly happy. She was raised in the far fringe and although she knew about the alien races.. she is still in awe of them." You say, "Excellent, we'll be talking about Romany later in the seminar. Azzan!" Ezekiel says, "My alt is just, for now, a thought. An advanced thought which I have yet to throw in a notepad and start to work with. I plan to have Azzan be in his early 40s, about. I've also looked about on Antimone a bit and decided to throw that neat little NPC object into the picture. Currently, I've devised him to be an ex-militia pilot/combatant who has gone independent for civilian flights and such, maybe find a job in a trader org or something. I'm not sure, all this stuff is in my head, that's why I'm here today. Anyway, i'm planning him on just having left his world to 'explore'. Also holding his race's culture closely to him. That's all I got, hope I come up with more later." Zaajika quickly cuts in something there. "The Timonae struck me a bit like the Tolkien elves....." Xavin says, "I think that wanderlust is a trait you'll find in a great deal of Timonae characters, Zeke. And Zaajika, I can certainly see some similarities as well." Xavin says, "Niesa, then Thazz." Niesa saunters over to Askeboz and steals a lighter from his pocket to light her cigarette, then shrugs. "This charater is pretty much in limbo right now. There isn't a lot I can tell you other than that for IC reasons," she says with a shrug. "Suffice it to say that just because you're Timonae does /not/ mean you have to talk to every idiot you meet in the shuttle. And it doesn't mean you have to be particularly nice or law abiding either." Xavin nods. "Great, we'll talk about the more sinful side of the Timonae as well." Lexxi says, "tixon was a Tim who had the worst luck and was a known criminal.." Askeboz blinks. "I think I just had someone's hand in my pocket." Xavin says, "Ghost of Thazz, you're up." Niesa grins darkly and takes her sweet time giving Askeboz his lighter back. Thazz looks slowly around the room at the other Timonae. "Thazz was my first char. OS, for that matter, is my first MUSH. I may be the oldest char here... anyway. I asked a lot of questions, and read a lot before making my decision. I decided I liked Timonae, and made one. A magician. Some computer skills, and he favored throwing knives. But as I played him, I discovered that Thazz was quite different from other Timonae, and it wasn't his prosthetic hand. It was that he's moral. Funny how that worked out." He shrugs. "Timonae are great. Like humans, but there are quite a few subtle differences." Xavin laughs. "Nice Thazz, thanks." Thazz offers a little bow and tries to work out what he's doing here. Xavin says, "Anyone have comments to add or questions to raise at this time? If not, I'll open up the seminar for anyone else who'd like to join in." Zaajika says, "What about you Xavin?:)" Xavin says, "Oooh, busted. Alright." Xavin says, "The most attractive thing about the Timonae for me was their history. Despite it occuring over ten thousand years ago, the weight of 'The Sundering' is still upon their shoulders, still affecting them and their relationships with all other races. There is a carefree style about them, a fatalistic approach, and a thick curtain of mystery. All of these were qualities that I wanted to utilize in my character creation, so it would have been a mistake to choose any other race. As for Mr. Carazz, he had a small cult following as a singer/songwriter on Sanctuary, but a chain of events found his finger slipping from the six strings and onto the trigger of a Vanguard pistol. He's also rumored to be aligned with the Mystics." Niesa chuckles. Xavin says, "Zaajika, you want to mix us up some Saucy Sprites while we wait?" Xavin grins. Askeboz uses the ensuing chaos to squeeze Niesa. Zaajika beams, and produces some bottles from out of nowhere. "I'm on it." She quickly mixes some Saucy Sprites and some Happy Dryads to hand out. "Who wants one?" Volsa'aishian strolls in, and straight for the drinks, her aura shimmering with pink-touched green. "I'll take one of those, dear." Zaajika hands Volsa'aishian a Happy Dryad. "remember... just sip them, please." she says with a delighted smile. "Of course, it depends on whether you want to get arrested for undescent behaviour later or not." Thazz shakes his head to Zaajika. "Oh, I don't drink." He eyes the non-Timonae coming in now with interest and waves. PART 2: The Creator Speaks Synopsis: Brody, aka Otherspace creator Wes Platt, details his vision of the race and answers questions from players regarding their proper portrayal. Space has been cleared in the backlot to set up a stage up steel-piping and leftover tarmac from the construction of a landing pad set. From the top of the stage, a banner billows in the dry air. "TimonaeFEST" it reads, in red and gold crude lettering. From it, dangle sad balloons, void of their helium long ago. Zaajika hands out Happy Dryads or Saucy Sprites to anyone who wants them. Xavin makes his way up the crude plywood stairs, walking toward the podium in a brisk stride. "Thank you all for attending the TimonaeFEST Seminar. We had hoped to wine and dine you all, but as you can see, we're a bit low on budget. So we're just wining." Xavin says, "First off, I'd like to identify this seminar's goals. While the Timonae have been a race that has attracted numerous players, it still does not have a solid canon regarding Timonae customs or archetypes. Today, we hope to establish that, while still keeping the mystery and individualism of the race and her characters." Xavin shifts his weight. "Secondly, let's talk about seminar etiquette. We'll be jumping from topic to topic, so when you have a point to address or a question to ask, raise your hand. Let us also try to keep extra posing down to a minimum when presenters are speaking on a topic." Xavin quirks a stiletto-thin eyebrow. "Any questions before we start this up?" Londikin says, "Will there be seminars for all the different races eventually? (Probably off-topic but curious)" Garys says, "Have you been to the website?" Garys says, "We've had several seminars already ;)" Volsa'aishian stage-whispers to Londikin, "If you hold one for your race, there will be one for your race." Xavin smiles. "Excellent. Then without adieu, I'd like to welcome Brody to the stand. You know who he is, but more importantly, he knows who you are." He steps to the side of the podium, golf-clapping. Brody folds space and time and materializes with a POP! near Xavian. Xavin jumps back in surprise, the edge of his boot catching against one of the smorgasboard of pipes that makes up the stage. Landing on Alf, he bats his eyelids then scuries away toward a seat. Alf aiees, "Don't mess up the fro man, just...don't." Alf boos onery like. Askeboz waves his fist in the air, woofing. Volsa'aishian's rapier slides free in a whisper of steel, flashing in salute towards the stage and then snicking home. Niesa hops up onto a table for a better view and claps. Nightwalker clasps for Brody. Brody says, "First of all, thanks to Xavin for holding this seminar - and to other players who have taken the initiative to hold seminars for their own races and RP topics. I look forward to more in the future. If you've checked out the new Survivor's Guide 4.0, in the application walk-through, you'll find a race matrix that summarizes - and I mean *summarizes* - each of the races. It's not meant to be The Bible, so don't mistake it for one. The NEWS FILES here will be the Bible. Or the Glossary, as it continues to grow. Anyway..." Thazz blinks, then applauds with a wide smile. Brody says, "The Timonae summary pretty much covers how I visualize the Timonae currently. To outsiders, because they don't really know the meaning of the word "commitment," they may appear to be wildly free spirits and might seem untrustworthy. Loyalty isn't something that seems to attach naturally from a Timonae. But, you still find some Timonae who demonstrate loyalty to *something* - whether it's to their pocketbooks or their goals in life." Brody will cut and paste the summary for the record :) The roguish Timonae are an offshoot of the Val Shohobian Mystics - known as the Sundered Ones - who gave up the "higher calling" and the heightened psionic gifts of the Mystics in favor of the pursuit of the here and now. The idea of mating for life, for example, is alien to a Timonae. Bonding with another is a perpetually renegotiable contract. Timonae, like Mystics, have olive skin (closer to brown than green) and silver hair. They stand about six to seven feet tall. Their approach to life ranges from pragmatic to cynical. They do what they must to get by, and don't mind using what remains of their ancient talents to accomplish it. Although they used to bear great animosity toward the Mystics who exiled their ancestors, the Timonae have grown more tolerant - and actually learned to pity their Mystic brethren, who lost their homeworld and were nearly exterminated by the Kretonians and Centaurans. They tend to live in the moment, and don't place much value on material things. They cherish friendships - brief as they may be - and they wander from experience to experience, absorbing them. They also enjoy taking risks - so, it's probably a good thing Timonae are preternaturally lucky. Their likely careers include merchants, fortune tellers, actors, pilots, singers, storytellers. Examples of Timonae names include Garys Galar, Niesa Galar, Xavin Carazz, Askeboz Kaaz, Orandius Jaxx, Terestin Sondrix. Brody smiles. "Now, back in the original story arc, Timonae loathed Mystics and Mystics didn't care much for Timonae. Times have changed. Any questions? Show of hands, and I'll take each one at a time." Xavin raises his hand. Brody nods. "Xavin." Thazz raises a hand as well. Volidana pops a hand up Zaajika raises her hand. Xavin glances up toward Brody. "Could you talk a bit about your motivations in creating the Timonae? During the Late Night Flight days of OtherSpace lore, what gave you the thought of bringing this race to life?" Brody grins. "When I wrote Late Night Flight, back in 1989 or 1990, I only had three races in mind: Human, Zangali and Specialists. The Timonae didn't come up until I began developing the MUSH in 1998." Brody says, "The motivation was pretty simple: I wanted to have a race that might be popular with rogues and social butterflies. But I added the twist of having them related to the rather serious Mystics." Brody says, "Mystic Seers, who devote themselves fully to the study of prophecy, who devote themselves to their mission, are the polar opposites of the Timonae, who consider commitment to be a sort of prison sentence." Brody says, "If you look at the different races, I tend to create dichotomies, because the comparisons are interesting - and they can create friction, which helps RP." Brody says, "Thazz?" Thazz asks, "You talk about how the Timonae aren't much on commitment, loyalty, or anything lasting. I thought the Timonae had a sort of special bond to others of their race- much more than humans, say. Does this still hold true?" Nightwalker nods at Thazz's question. And at their family? (e.g., Zhora and her brother Aendrae) Brody says, "They can. Like I said, to outsiders they seem to be flighty. When they find someone they want to spend their life with, they *will*. But Timonae have the option to call it off too." Brody says, "But *life* for a longer-lived race means more than it does for a human." Brody comes up with another point on Thazz's question. "Timonae don't *not want* things to last, if that makes any sense. They just don't rely on it to last." He nods to Volidana. Thazz raises his hand again. Volidana grins "thanks for a lead to my question, thazz When I first came here,(in another incarnation) i was given the impression the timonae couldn't mate outside of their race but i know of rp that would seem to negate that Askeboz says, "They can't reproduce outside of their race. As for mating. *ahem* All the parts are still there." Brody says, "They can marry. Mating is something different. It is possible a Timonae could bear a child with a Mystic, or a Vollistan Light Singer - all three seem to be genetically related, based on revelations in Arc IX." Evelyn nods ghostily at Boz. Brody says, "Zaajika" Zaajika asks, "Don't know exactly how to put this, but it's a spinoff of Thazz's question... Do the Timonae feel obligations towards their own race - for example, if my char has a human friend who really doesn't get along with a Timonae, would that be conflicting for my character, even if she didn't know the other Timonae personally? Strange question maybe, but important for RP, in my opinion. Brody thinks the Timonae would take a laissez-faire approach. "Just because they're Timonae doesn't make them worth the trouble. A Timonae would weigh the pros and cons." Zaajika nods understandingly. Rondeau raises her hand. Zaajika says, "The Timonae, do they have normal education, jobs, lives, just as humans? I ask this mostly because of the need to know this when I write the bio. How does the infrastructure of Antimone work, roughly?" Brody says, "They have normal education, jobs, lives - just like most everyone else. Someone has to clean the gutters and build the houses. The current government is a sort of senate with a governor presiding over it." Askeboz worked in a construction company. Brody nods. Brody says, "Rondeau?" Lexxi's family were itenerant pickers Thazz raises his hand, a third time. He's on a roll! Rondeau says, "A follow up on that loyalty thing, but I think Zaajika's question answered it. I just wondered if there was any general patriotic type feelings, or it is more "what have you done for me lately?"" Brody nods to Rondeau. "What have you done for me lately." Brody says, "Thazz?" Niesa turns back to Askeboz. "Hey, what *have* you done for me lately?" Zaajika laughs. Thazz says, "Well, Rondeau wrapped up most of my query, I'd say. Except for more specific examples- how much crime would there be on Antimone, for example? They'd steal from each other? Has there ever been a civil war of any sort on Antimone?"" Niesa shrugs slightly, then leans back. "Yeah, guess so." Brody says, "There was a civil war centuries ago - that's how Timon, their original leader - died. As for theft, no. Since they don't go in much for material things, why bother stealing from the people around you? But tourists? Sure, why not?" Lexxi raises her hand. Brody nods to Lexxi. Lexxi thinks that family is the only security.. and so would be close to them.. maybe the extended family as well but outsiders would be fair game.. and I think that would be for loyalty too. Brody nods. "Exactly." Askeboz says, "Given Timonae longevity and their desire to... erm... enjoy themselves. I'd say most Timonae families would be rather large." Brody nods. "Any other questions?" Brody grins. "Xavin, the floor's all yours again." Brody folds space and time and materializes with a POP! near Niesa. PART 3: History, Faith, Culture Synopsis: Canon for the Timonae that was previously unknown is established in the RP Seminar. Xavin rises, making his way back up toward the podium. He adjusts the microphone to proper height before speaking. "Thanks to Brody for taking the time to speak with us. To give you an outline for the remained of TimonaeFEST, here's what we are looking at: First, a look at Antimone's history. Second, a look at the fatalistic Timonae 'faith' that has been touched upon. Third, a look at present-day, Timonae culture. Fourth, a comparisson of Antimone to Romany and to wrap things up, we'll be launching a poker match, with an exp incentive for the winner." Xavin mutters under his breath. "As if my charm alone, weren't enough to keep you around." Cross groans audibly in the back. Londikin coughs. ;p Nightwalker grins. Evelyn smiles oddly sweetly. Niesa turns to see who groaned, then gives a crooked smirk. Londikin says, "Everyone wants XP ... I just hope its not Microsoft-flavored!" Xavin waves a hand dismissively, swatting the air in front of him. "Alright. History. To delve into Timonae history, there really is only one place to start: an event known as "The Sundering" by the Mystics and as "The Parting" by the Timonae themselves. Anyone want to tell what happened here? Thazz waits to see if anyone will volunteer. Xavin says, "No? Alright." Londikin didn't have time to study for this pop quiz Xavin says, "About 10,000 years ago a Mystic named Timon gathered followers in a movement against the presiding Eye." Xavin says, "It wasn't an assault against the Mystic race, nor was there any violence between the two groups. It was merely a severe philosophical disagreement regarding the presence of "The Voice" the guiding light and giver of psionic ability to the races." Rondeau raises her hand. Xavin says, "The Mystics held the Voice to be an echo of stars that would guide the races of the multiverse to harmony. The followers of Timon's Order said that this was a foolish purity, that the Voice could be used for everyday, everypurpose decisions." Xavin points toward Rondeau. "Question?" Rondeau says, "Based on later events, aren't they both wrong?" Brody grins. "Based on later events, it turns out they were manipulated by the Kamir." Rondeau says, "Like I said." Askeboz raises a hand. Volidana raises a hand as well Xavin nods. "However Rondeau, an INN story several months back quoted Eye Balthazar of the Mystics as firmly denying that it was the Kamir who manipulated them, saying that their Voice was heard from elsewhere." Brody raises a hand. "Actually, Balthazar was revoking the Kamir *because* it turned out they had been influencing the Mystics and Timonae to their own ends. Brody says, "Balthazar's proclamation was that the Mystics would no longer look to the Kamir to be their Voice." Xavin points toward Askeboz. "Boz, you're up. And keep it clean." He nods toward the man. Askeboz says, "So the f... right, clean. So did the Voice/Kamir purposely guide the Mystics and Timonae in different directions, or did the Timonae "go against" the Voice, and get run off planet because of it?" Brody says, "The Kamir nudged the Timonae in a direction they would have probably gone eventually anyway - but the timing back then was right for the Kamir." Askeboz says, "And why did they do this?" Brody says, "So that they would have to unite - in the form of Balthazar and Jaxx - to defeat the Ri'Kammi." Brody says, "10,000 years later :)" Askeboz blinks slowly, "Riiight..." Xavin points to Vollidana. "Question from the Vollistan." Volidana hms "so what guides the mystics at present?" Rondeau says, "Magic 8 Ball." Brody says, "Balthazar - and their consciences." Xavin glances to Brody. "And him." Brody says, "AND an 8 ball." Ezekiel says, "Sorry, Try Again Later." Niesa says, "It is definately so." Xavin sweeps his gaze across the room. "Any other questions regarding the Parting?" Zaajika says, "Any clashes with other races in the history of the Timonae?" Xavin says, "We'll be getting to that shortly Zaajika." Volidana hms "so they no longer believe in the voice as a concept? Brody says, "Sure they believe in the Voice. It's just not the Kamir." Brody doesn't think you can change the Mystic worldview *that* easily :) Zaajika says, "I'm not sure I've gotten it right.. do the Timonae believe in the voice as well?" Brody says, "The Timonae, as a race, now believe the Voice is a bunch of hokum." Brody says, "Once it was proven the Kamir manipulated everyone, it was like seeing the man behind the curtain :)" Thazz asks, "Wouldn't some Mystics be affected by that and stop believing in the Voice entirely?" Zaajika says, "Geez, that must have been tough... realizing that your whole religion was just bogus." Brody nods. "Sure." Brody says, "That's why Balthazar is struggling to put his Order together on Val Shohob." Lexxi says, "Or believe that your religion was used by some one unscruplous" Thazz nods... "And how would this affect the Timonae's opinion of Mystics? Would they more pity them or laugh at them?" Brody says, "Laughed at them back in 2651. Pity them now." Rondeau says, "In real life, some end of the world cults actually get stronger when the world doesn't end." Brody nods. Brody says, "And others die wearing sneakers ;)" Xavin chuckles. "Back to history. Once Timon and his followers had established irreconcilable differences, they made way in a colony ship until finding the planet that was dubbed, Antimone. Niesa says, "After a favorite aunt." Askeboz says, "After my favorite mispelled element." Zaajika says, "Actually, Antimone, pronouonces in Swedish would mean 'Anti-moon'" Lexxi says, "It is also a flower" Zaajika says, "Uhm, where can I read about the history of Antimone? I've totally missed that somewhere." Brody says, "Zaaj, that's why Xavin's holding this :)" Xavin says, "Once on Antimone, Timon self-proclaimed himself as the planetary Governor, forming a council of Seers. For all intensive purposes, it was very similar to the Guild of the Shohobian Mystics, while also dealing with politics, economics, and philosophy."" You say, "This making sense. Any questions so far?" Brody raises his hand. "Sometimes, when I hear the Rolling Stones sing "Shattered," I sing "Shohobi-Shohobi, Shattered." Brody leaks the origin of the two races :) Rondeau says, "They /are/ the same race still." Thazz blinks as another ghost enters, shifting his glance back to the stage again after a long look. Zaajika says, "The same, but different." Rondeau says, "Cousins?" Brody nods. "The main differences are philosophical and psionic, but genetically they're the same." Brody would *actually* like to find a way for Timonae hunches to manifest themselves somehow (besides @pemitting them by the management) Xavin says, "And with that, let us delve into the loss of psionics, since that's what is next on our history agenda." Xavin says, "As Antimone was cultivated, there was a prompt event that have shaped the life of every Timonae to this day. The Parting was more then mere geographical relocation. It was also more than a difference in philosophy." Xavin say, "And that was an event that roughly translated from Timonese means "The Bleeding Ear"." Xavin says, "When the order of Timon lost contact with the Voice. Clearly, there are different interpretations of why." Xavin says, "Ask a Mystic, they will explain that the Voice should not be used for commercial enterprises, but only for the pristine purity of prophecy. Ask a Timonae, they'll say it's because their will was able to push the Kamir from their heads."" Xavin chuckles. Xavin shrugs. "The races are brothers, but brothers that definately squabble, even if they still eat dinner together once a week. Brody nods. Brody says, "Timonae, like everyone else, will *still* roll their eyes at a Mystic who's going off on a bout of prophecizing." Brody says, "Although Timonae will be more likely to get a hunch that the Mystic is on to something." Askeboz says, "And then try to pay the Mystic to spill his/her guts about it." Brody grins. Selia raises a hand Zaajika says, "Or give them Saucy Sprites and make them spill their guts that way" Evelyn sighs at Zaaj. "Why start little? Go for Naughty Nymphs right from the start." Xavin says, "So now, you have a race that has essentially lost its defining trait. Think of toothless wolves, blowhowlless whales, or Askeboz making friends." Xavin says, "I'd like to hear from some of the players here. How do you think that this loss of the Voice effected the Timonae? How did they compensate?" Zaajika says, "I know what they did. They said 'Everything changes'" Lexxi was just going to comment that a race losing their religion would not be losing their defining trait Brody grins. Brody says, "They lost more than their religion." Rondeau cues the REM song. Niesa says, "REM said it best" Brody says, "They got ripped away from old friends, their ancestral homeworld, and that voice in their heads." Lexxi says, "by choice" Brody says, "They didn't know they'd lose the Voice." Askeboz says, "So what did they do? They distracted themselves with 10,000 years of drinking, mind-altering substances, and good old fashioned fornication. Go Timon! Woo!" Brody chuckles at Boz. Xavin nods toward Boz. "He's not far off, though that's sort of the Azkebozian utopian ideal coming at you." Volsa'aishian says, "How big does this figure in most present-day Timonae's lives, then?" Xavin says, "Excellent question. I'd like to draw another analogy here. Depending on whatever country you're from, think about a major mistake that your country has made. For America, the creation of Japanese-American internment camps might be a start."" Rondeau says, "A start? *snicker*" Lexxi thinks that by making the choices that they did. It brought about the changes in the culture. Xavin nods. "It certainly isn't something that you think about, at least I hope, every day. But there is always that little weight in the back of the mind. Expand that, attach fierce emotional loss with it. That's the general feeling of modern-day Timonae." Volsa'aishian eases to her feet, moving to sit beside Evelyn's shade. "They still have a very real feeling of loss, then?" Zaajika says, "A feeling of guilt?" Brody says, "You're a race of people who used to have stars on your bellies, but you gave them up...and now sometimes covet the ones who have stars on thars..." Zaajika quickly tattoos a star on her belly. Xavin points toward Askeboz. "It also explains a lot of the typically 'immoral' actions conducted by the race. Despite being thousands of generations apart from Timon and his followers, present day Timonae will still feel that weight, even if they aren't fully or emotionally attached to it." Rondeau says, "This sounds like a love/hate relationship." Niesa says, "Wait, wait, wait. You keep throwing that word 'morality' around." Xavin nods toward Niesa. "Many Timonae participate in activities that other cultures would certainly hold as "immoral." Volsa'aishian casually drapes an arm over the back of Eve's chair. "Part of a racial identity, then, not simply some distant part event and who ever thinks about it?" Xavin nods toward Volsa'aishian. "You've got it." Evelyn eyenarrows darkly. "Something you feel nagging at the back of your head, and while you know you're not responsible for anything as an individual, you still feel uneasy about it." Xavin points toward Evelyn "Exactly." Rondeau says, "Then the American Civil War would be a better analogy." Brody nods to Rondeau Selia raises a hand and says "The vollistans fit into the history somehow don't they? some sort of racial connection, how and where? Cross has disconnected. Brody says, "Arc IX. Kamir revealed that Kamir, Vollistan, Timonae and Mystics all come from same stock." Brody says, "But the Vollistan Light Singers never knew the connection till Arc IX :)" Volsa'aishian says, "And with communication as it is on that planet, most probably still don't." Brody nods to Shian. Rondeau says, "That means they are related to the Hivers too." Brody nods. "After a fashion." Niesa says, "Like humans are related to monkeys :P" Brody snickers at Niesa. Volsa'aishian laughs quietly. "I have another question, then, involving morality." Xavin points toward Shian. Volsa'aishian points back. "You're throwing the word 'immoral' about quite a bit. What are the major differences between Timonae morals and human morals? Modern Vollistans, for example, don't have that nudity taboo, so it is not immoral to undress in public, or to look at a naked person. Anything like that?" Xavin nods toward Shian. "Certainly. We'll touch more upon that as we leave history and get into the faith and culture of the people. For now, let it suffice to say that most of the activities surrounding personal enjoyment, intoxication, and so forth that are considered "immoral" by many in RL, aren't an issue for the Timonae. Likewise, things like capitalism aren't at the top of Antimone's approval sheet." Volsa'aishian says, "Thank you." Zaajika asks, "Would it be correct to say that the Timonae consider their actions as immoral at all, by their own standards, and they would be rather confused if they were accused of such things? The 'immorality', is more like they're way of living, their beings." Xavin nods toward Zaajika. "Excellent point, you're right on." Lexxi doesn't think Timonae are anything BUT capitalists Brody nods. "Timonae are pretty capitalistic - but more in a Machiavellian sort of way than a Donald Trump maner." Brody says, "Manner, even" Xavin nods toward Brody. Brody says, "A Timonae would be happier to make money cheating at cards than, say, negotiating a deal." Lexxi nods, But is not into sharing their gain with others who didn't get off their ass to help earn it Niesa says, "I think the ease of making the money is as much a part of it as the actual accumulation of wealth. I liken it to the rush of getting a really great purse - on sale." Brody notes that the major thing that tore them apart back in the day was that whole "psionic power" thing. "Some wanted to go crawling back to Val Shohob. Others, like Timon, didn't. This was all prompted by bad weather, disease, etc." Brody nods to Niesa Selia hms "but the vollistans have their own brand of mysticism. Am I correct in assuming that volidana in interacting with xavin would be more open to the idea of prophecy and such than say a human would" Brody nods. Volsa'aishian says, "Vollistans have 'prophecies' in legends that are remarkably accurate, Selia, but for the majority they would believe quite strongly in Volir. Whether they reconcile the Mystic prophecy or Timonae prophecy with that (ie Volir sends it) or regard it as a rejection, that's your personal stuff." Xavin says, "On to the Timonae Civil War. While the story of war has become that of myth and legend and not of history, approximately fifty years after the arrival of Timon's pioneers, war broke loose. It started with part of Timon's council breaking and stating that the race would die if they did not return to Val Shohob. Timon, of course, denied." Xavin says, "The struggle of settling in a new land can be comparable to the trek of the Mormon pioneers in America, or the pilgrims to America itself. As such, they were a hardened people, but also one that really had no sense of stability." Zaajika nods understandingly. Xavin says, "Take away the Voice, you can imagine how less stable the ground was." Rondeau says, "Pioneers on crack." Xavin says, "It was a firey speech made by Timon that ignited the war itself." Xavin says, "In which he called those who wished to return cowards and a disgrace to themselves, and the Mystics they had left." Rondeau says, "Big mistake." Xavin shrugs. "They're of the same stock as Mystics, and we all know about /their/ communication skills." Brody grins. Xavin says, "The war that developed was massive, ending with Timon's own death. Researchers guess that over 35% of the original colonizers were slaughtered." Brody says, "And once the war was over, and they'd killed the guy who led them there, they realized that going back *now* was out of the question." You say, "With Timon's death, the instability deepend. Like him or not, he was a leader." Xavin nods toward Brody. Xavin says, "Thus, the Council of Antimone was formed, a legislative organizations that was headed by a Governor. The governor acts as a spokesperson but his executive power is extremely limited. Decisions of war, treaties, and other world-sweeping matterns are handled by the Planetary Congress." Xavin says, "We're going to jump ahead about 7,500 years here. Any questions before Brody bends time and space?" Kavian raises a hand. Xavin says, "Kavi, you're up" Brody gets out the Temporal-Spatial Whozowhatsit. Kavian says, "If the death of Timon 'stuck' the entirety of the race on Antimone for better or worse, does that mean there was still a group that, though they may have given up on returning, is still holding a grudge that they didn't get to?" Rondeau raises a hand. Lexxi holds both hands up.. Xavin says, "There was for that generation, but following that the Timonae developed much of the 'what will be, will be' fatalism approach we'll talk about later. To answer your question, the next generation chose to swim with what fate dealt."" Rondeau says, "Did any one actually get away? And if so, were they re-embraced by the Mystics?" Brody shakes his head. "They didn't get away." Xavin says, "One large colony ship isn't going anywhere without specific approval." Brody nods, "Remember, this was pre-FTL." Xavin says, "Lexxi, you're up." Lexxi says, "the fatalistic views, do not affect the sad/happy quotient.. meaning that all tim are sad and pessimistically derailed" Lexxi says, "right?" Brody says, "Far from it." Rondeau says, "Goth Timmies." Brody says, "They're actually just really casual ;)" Zaajika raises her hand. Lexxi says, "I play Lex as knowing everything will go wrong, so when It doesn't she is always happily surprised" Brody chuckles. "She shouldn't necessarily think everything will go wrong - just that it will go as it goes - wrong or right." Rondeau says, "Sounds a little Zen." Brody nods to Rondeau. "That's not far off." Zaajika says, "If I would put in some D&D terms here (a system I am used to, sorry bout that), could you say that Tims are Chaotic neutral? Just for a personal reference:)" Brody grins. "Chaotic Neutral is about right." Xavin was pulled afk there for a moment, and seeing Lexxi's question answered begins to move to the future. "Rondeau, very good point, we're going to be talking about Taoism and Zen Buddhism when we get into the faith." Xavin says, "Alright, moving on. Through the next thousand years the planet made major growths, the population shot upward, conflicts were resolved quickly." Xavin says, "And then, early in the second millenium, Antimone became aware of other worlds present within the universe." Xavin says, "In 2231, Antimone joined the Stellar Consortium." Xavin says, "It sounds simple, and there isn't much to talk about, save for the major impact that this made on the citizens of Antimone. The excitement and fears that Earth would face in encountering an alien species was paralleled on Antimone." Xavin says, "Questions?" Rondeau says, "They were the first non humans to join the Consortium?" Zaajika says, "What was the first species they encountered?" Evelyn says, "I'll take Timonae Trouble for 100, Alex." Xavin glances to Brody. "Bro?" Brody thinks back. Brody says, "No, they were after a few others." Brody says, "Check the Pre-Arc I archives :)" Evelyn says, "Centaurans were first in the Consortium." Evelyn says, "First race the humans encountered." Evelyn says, "Timmies, I'm not sure, but I think Humans." Brody says, "A Consortium ship went to Antimone" Brody says, "After that, Antimone went all over." Evelyn says, "Which could mean they met more than just one race that day." Brody says, "Exactly." Brody says, "Probably met Humans and Centaurans." Xavin says, "And without conflict, for the most part, until 2620. Anyone want to talk about the mistake a certain man named Hadrian Rass made?" Xavin says, "Ok. In 2620 a special operative known as Hadrian Rass made his way to Val Shohob, disguising himself as a novice within the Seer's Guild." Nova smiles. Xavin says, "He utilized his position to capture Eye Alhabrim, who was later freed by the Vanguard." Rondeau says, "Hadrian was a Timonae?" Xavin says, "Rass, however, escaped death and become a war-hero and was later elected as Planetary Governor, before he met an untimely death as well." Xavin nods to Rondeau. Xavin says, "Rass' story serves simply as a symbol of the anti-Mystic 'patriotism' that the Timonae felt during this time. Any questions?" Rondeau raises her hand. Xavin says, "Rondeau." Rondeau says, "What was he hoping to accomplish?" Brody notes also that, behind-the-scenes, Rass was actually being manipulated by certain transcendant entities. Rondeau says, "What did he think he was hoping to accomplish?" Xavin chuckles. "I'd like to know that myself. Think of it as a terrorist activity. You take the leader of an entire race, not just a political leader but a spiritual leader, you really have a planet wrapped around your finger. Especially the non-militarian Mystics." Volsa'aishian says, "Did that incident strain relationships between Mystics and Timonae further, then?" Brody says, "They wanted to keep the Mystics boxed in." Xavin nods toward Shian. "Absolutely." Rondeau says, "Were the Mystics even inclined to join at that point?" Brody says, "Yes, they were." Brody says, "At that time, a diplomat was planetside to discuss their membership." Brody says, "And that's when Rass acted." Rondeau says, "And was this 'patriotism' a real part of everyday, or just a whim or fad?" Brody says, "Well, back in 2651, they had the Timonae Liberation League. A lot of bitterness toward the Mystics. It was part of everyday." Brody says, "But, the League wasn't everybody - it was an isolated sect." Xavin smiles. "The rest of Timonae history can be found within the archives on the OtherSpace website. The only other point I'd like to touch on is that in 2651 Oranius Jaxx became the first Timonae to train with the Mystics since the Parting. He later went on to become the Eye of the Mystics. The only last thing to talk about is how the "Kretonian Era" effected the population of Antimone. I'm going to let Brody touch on this one. Xavin mic-passes. Brody says, "The Timonae during the Kretonian Period found themselves facing some rather grim choices. They didn't have any psi powers that threatened the Krets, and what gifts they did have could actually be used to aid the Krets. They had no massive war fleet to be trounced, no major defenses, but they had resources..." Brody says, "Some Timonae willingly offered to assist the Krets, swearing fealty. Others jumped what ships they could fly and scampered away, hopping from planet to planet, VERY gypsy-like, mostly just trying to survive." Brody says, "After the Nall and others wiped out the Krets, the Timonae began to filter back home - and there was even more guilt between the different sects. Anger at the ones who stayed for selling out, anger at the ones who left for abandoning the others." Brody says, "And, anger at themselves for not standing and fighting, but hey, we're Timonae." Rondeau says, "A race with Issues and Concerns." Brody nods. Evelyn says, "Things Happen The Way They Happen. Dealing With It Is Our Way." Nova says, "How many different sects are there?" Brody says, "I suspect they probably lost count :) How many Muslim sects are there?" Evelyn says, "How many /Christian/ sects are there?" Nova says, "Too many Christian ones." Brody says, "There are LOTS of Muslim sects." Nova says, "So we could just make up one right?" Nova says, "To belong to, I mean." Brody nods to Nova. "Within reason, sure." Nova thinks she'll just stay gypsy like. Xavin says, "Thanks Brody. We're going to move on to a topic now that has been touched upon in almost every comment since the beginning of the seminar, and that is looking at the "faith" of the Timonae people." Xavin says, "When Timon and his people came to Antimone and lost contact with the Voice, they also lost contact with the 'religious' implications that came with Mystic society." Xavin says, "What developed, was a fatalistic approach to life, most likely caused as a semi-optimistic reaction to the Bleeding Ear." Xavin says, "Timonae faith and fatalism is again, understood completely differently by seperate sects, but there are some qualities that link them together. Out of curiousity, who's familiar with the Tao?" Cross raises his hand. Kavian raises his hand. Brody recommends the following web addy: http://www.clas.ufl.edu/users/gthursby/taoism/ Londikin is very vaguely Xavin nods. "You'll find quite a bit of similarities between Taoism and the fatalistic approach of the Timonae. Take a look at the theories on opposing energies, positives and negatives especially." Xavin says, "Timonae also share a form of dualism, which is anti-dualistic. Confused yet? I'll explain" Xavin says, "The Timonae do not have a particular God that they worship, but rather a dogmatic truism that explains fate itself. You've probably seen her in countless Timonae poses. The Lady of Fate, The Lady of Luck, or The Lady are all synonymous." Niesa says, "Not to be confused with the Lady of the Lake." Xavin says, "With that are two forces: Lin, The Lady's Smile and Maza, The Lady's frown." Xavin says, "I need to stress again that these are not deities, and that perhaps only a handful of sects actually believe they exist in a tangible form. For most, it is just a point of common reference." Londikin says, "Yin and Yang" Niesa says, "Nice." Xavin says, "The reason that I call it anti-dualistic is because the Timonae look at it from more angles than simply black and white." Xavin says, "For example." Xavin walks over to Brody. "Say I punch Brody in the face." He does so. "While I have Lin, or Lin's smile because I achieved what I wanted, Brody has the shadow of Maza, bleeding profusely from his nose." Brody meeps Rondeau says, "So it isn't a matter of our concept of right or wrong." Xavin says, "Timonae believe that by understanding this action-reaction cycle at a cosmic scale, no Voice is needed. Instead, they can simply have Lin's smile while others always wear Maza's frown." Lexxi says, "but if you hit Brody he can and will hit back" Xavin says, "Or just delete me." Xavin shrugs. Cross says, "Full Circle." Brody snickers Xavin says, "Any questions regarding the Timonae faith, bearing in mind there are literarly hundreds of ways to interpret this basic dogma?" Kavian says, "So they don't feel that actions will come back to bite them in the spiritual keister?" Xavin says, "I think it's cruder than concepts such as karma, Kavian. It is basically a "this is good for me, this is bad for me, what will be will be" approach to life." Cross grins, "The Lady wills me to be a busy SOB." Xavin says, "After all, why bog yourself down with what may come back to haunt you. The now is important." Xavin says, "That said, I would suggest players looking to create Timonae characters have a look at the writing of the Beat Generation, namely Jack Kerouac and Gary Snyder. They were American Gypsies of sort, and share quite a few common beliefs with the Timonae." Xavin says, "Any other questions before we move onto present day culture?" Lexxi says, "so ALLLLLLLL timonae don't give a damn about plantng crops or raising children to know how to survive" Kavian cries. "Don't make me expose myself to Kerouac...." Cross thumps Kavian with a copy of Desolation Angels. Lexxi says, "what I guess I am asking is that a total breakdown on consequences does not make good parents, artisans, or anything" Xavin says, "I think you're taking it a bit too literally Lexxi. Certainly, Timonae plant crops and raise children." Rondeau says, "It is more of, "I live the life I want, I interact with others to maintain society, but in the end, it is all shaped by the Lady." Lexxi says, "that's what I wanted to know.. there are degrees.. not every tim has no use for tomorrow..Kerouac was an ass by the way" Xavin says, "But this is where we really delve into the inhuman part of the race. A strong sense of their "morality" is defined by what is good for /them/ and what is bad for /them/." Xavin says, "Any other questions?" Xavin says, "Ok, moving to present day culture." Xavin says, "I think that the best way to handle this is to open the floor for questions and discussions. Brody and I will tagteam responses alongside anyone else with two cents to put in. Because we could spend another handful of hours analyzing every aspect of Timonae culture, let's try to focus on things that should be readily established for current and future Timonae characters. If you have a question, please raise your hand." Rondeau raises her hand. Xavin says, "Ok, Rondeau, you have the floor." Xavin smiles. Rondeau grins. Rondeau says, "Oh. Well, I just wanted to know what childhood might be like for the average Timonae." Xavin says, "Pretty similar to most civilizations, with a couple of exceptions." Xavin says, "First off, they only attend an elementary school before entering a trade school or college. High schools are incorporated within the colleges, meaning you start training for specific jobs sooner." Xavin says, "However, these higher education facilities are also more broad. In other words, you wouldn't major in Science. You would major in Science, Art, and Business or the like." Xavin says, "That has caused some interesting developments on Antimone. On one hand, you don't have the level of advancement in technological fields as you do on other planets. Without a high level of societal specialization, things take longer." Xavin says, "However, it also means that more of the citizens are educated to do more things." Xavin says, "How does that come into play with character creation? It might make perfect sense for your character to know underwater basketweaving /and/ martial arts." Xavin says, "That's also a decision Timonae characters should look at, picking a lot of skills and spreading yourself thinly over those, rather then selecting a couple skills to put at superb." Rondeau raises her hand. Lexxi says, "what if like my character you had never been to Antimone" Xavin says, "One second Lexxi, let me make sure Rondeau is clear on childhood. Rondeau?" Rondeau says, "So, wouldn't there be a lot of Undecided majors, or people switching majors?" Xavin says, "Yes and no. You have the right idea but I think that a lot of Timonae would simply select and add, rather than switch. As an example, if I am majoring in say, creative writing but also find myself interested in forestry and computer science, I'd do all three. Even if it took longer." Rondeau nods. "Okay." Xavin says, "Lexxi, that's a really good question. I think you'll need to take a look at the environment your character was raised in, whether her parents or siblings were born on Antimone, and just how much of the Timonae lifestyle and ideals they incorporated into raising the child." Lexxi nods, "almost none..and that worries me as to everything here being written in stone..will I have to conform? Xavin says, "Of course not. You play your character how you see her played. These are very broad guidelines, but certainly not an ultimatum." Nova says, "Makes for a better race if we conform to the basic rules." Nova says, "There's been way to many oddballs in all the races, nice to have some relatively normal ones." Xavin grins to Nova. Xavin says. "To respond to Lexxi, I think that the way new players should view this seminar file is by looking at it as a canon file for use in creating a Timonae character. Obviously, characters are going to differ from the norm, and no two Timonae will be drastically alike, it's part of their individualistic nature." Xavin says, "Other questions you have regarding culture?" Kavian shakes his head. "That's pretty much all the holes in understanding that I had..." Xavin nods. "The majority of information regarding current Timonae culture can be found in the news files for the race written by Jaxx. ." Xavin says, "Physical information can also be found in the news files, as well as on a statue in Kalouri's costume shop. In general, Timonae have olive-skin, silver hair, and light colored eyes that often contain a metallic glaze to them. Cultural dress is similar to that of the Romany culture--bandanas, hoop earrings, bright colors, and loose-fitting garments." Xavin snaps his fingers. "Romany." Xavin say, "Let me give you a webaddress for a great site about it." Xavin nods. "Let me just say before I give the site is that Romany resources are a great reference point for inspiration in creating Timonae characters, but to compare the entire race with the Romany culture is a bit dangerous if it goes past generalization. http://www.flick.com/onomastikon/Europe-Medieval/Romany.htm" Xavin says, "I'd like to thank you all for attending TimonaeFEST 3001, and hope that it has been helpful in really clarifying some information about the sundered brothers of the Mystics." Volauniiadae says, "Thank you for holding it, Xavin." Xavin waves. "Thanks again for your participation." Category:Classic Timonae logs Category:Seminars